


Hide and seek (JayDick)

by Zeibix



Category: Batman - Fandom, DC - Fandom, DCU, Nightwing - Fandom, Red Hood - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Hate, JayDick Week, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Character Death, NSFW, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ratings: R, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Triggers, dickjay, envy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeibix/pseuds/Zeibix
Summary: Not exactly the family reunion Nightwing had hoped for.





	1. Held Captive

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently re-writing my first JayDick fic I ever wrote way back when I first started shipping them - Some may have recognize it, cuz I didn't change the plot, but I hope you like it! Please notice the warnings, don't wanna trigger anyone!

**Part 1 – Held Captive**  
  
  
Back and forth he went. Eventually the footsteps had finally awoken the dizzy bird. As the blurry vision disappeared, the faint sound of clanking chains filled the room. Cuffed. Tilting his head, he noticed a pair of heavy cuffs connected to a chain, as he’d been fastened to the wall like some guard dog. Only question. Just who was his ‘owner’? Arms forced above his head, he attempted to recall just what had happened to him. – But as much as he hated to admit it, his memory from the past couple hours was completely gone, like swept away by the waves of the ocean. With absolutely no clue of how he managed to end up here, all he could do was wait. The condition of his suit, you’d ask? Ripped in multiply places. Poor thing who’d have to stich that up. Not to speak for the wounded bird. Dick himself? covered in bruises and blood. To his own luck, nothing seemed like major bruises. Yet, he was dying to know his kidnapper. Who could’ve possibly out taken the infamous Nightwing?

“Ah, so you’re finally awake. How’d you sleep, Princess?” – An unfamiliar, robotic voice called, as he found himself approached by a sturdy, male figure. And if that helmet wasn’t familiar. Bruce had been tracking this guy. Having had little luck so far.

 “You really so intimidated by me, you felt the need to chain me up?” Dick heard himself ask, being as cocky as ever, despite being in no such position to provoke his kidnapper. His speed and flying kicks was of little help as long as he found himself to be cuffed.

 "Quite the talker coming from the one on the floor.” The stranger responded, abandoning his brown leather jacket on the steel table in the middle of the room. “ – Then again, you’ve always had a big mouth, Dickie.” The sturdy one continued, now kneeling in front of the speechless superhero, reaching to peel off his mask, exposing those familiar baby blues. And oh boy, how they could shine. With a faint smirk behind the helmet, he said; “Guess we should make it even.” And with that, the other male pressed a button on the backside of his helmet, triggering the locking mechanism to open as he abandoned the helmet on the floor next to himself. Those dark locks falling down his face, being a total contrast to his white skin. Yeah, if it wasn’t for that white streak mixing in with his long, messy bangs. “You know,” Red Hood said, scoffing ever so lightly as he was kneeling between the other man’s legs, being able to lock eyes with him. “ – Filling up your boots never was an easy task. You know how many comparisons drawn to you I was constantly being reminded of?” He said, squinting his eyes ever so lightly, tilting his head, watching Nightwing’s expression having gone from somewhat cocky to confused. No, he hadn’t gotten it yet. “I was a fool to believe I could ever compare. All this time I was a fucking nobody to him, always will be. And look at you?” The anti-hero said, reaching to stroke the bangs out of the other man’s blue eyes. “Mr. Fucking Fantastic. The perfect son. Lover. Friend. Hero. – But you know what?” He continued, as he slowly managed to entangle his fingers within the hero’s long hair, leaning in closer. “You’ll always be the worst piece of shit I’ve known, you’ll never earn the title of being my brother.” He ended, almost feeling how he sent shivers down Nightwing’s spine, noticing the hero’s breathing going quiet, his eyes being wide open, like a deer caught in headlights. 

“ … Jason? B-but, how? Why?” – “Like you fucking care, Dickie.” Jason responded, voice full of hatred, yanking the bird’s head closer by pulling his hair, only to earn a grunt of complaint from the injured male. Not like Jason didn’t know the cuffs were pulling on Nightwing’s wrists, most likely causing the skin to break.

 “Now, be the good fucking boy you are and tell me what B is up to, will you? I’ve got some … unfinished business to take care of.” The hero looked the anti-hero straight in the eyes, as he responded;

 “If you think your ‘flattery’ is gonna make me spill any kind of information, you’re darn stupid.” Dick grunted, attempting to escape the other man’s grip, but with no luck.

 “Is that so?” Jason responded, not bothering to hide the dissatisfaction within his voice. “Yeah, that’s so.” Nightwing said in a raspy voice, collecting some bloody saliva within his mouth before spitting onto the other man’s cheek, causing Jason to instantly turn his head, teeth now clenched before letting go of the wounded man’s locks. Using the sleeve of his turtleneck top, he wiped off the liquid before turning to eye Nightwing as he slowly removed each glove at at time before cracking his fingers. “So you wanna play naughty, huh? I really thought Bruce had taught you better than this. Seems like I’ll have to teach you a lesson or two about a good friend of mine called ‘discipline.’” Todd said as he stood up, serving the man beneath him a faint smirk before asking; “So what do you say? Ready for lesson one, Boy Wonder?”


	2. Discipline

Part 2 - Discipline

 

Nightwing let out a big cry as his kidnapper used one foot, adding pressure onto his chest, causing the pain to grow even stronger. “Hng!” Grunts continued to escaped the wounded bird, as the anti-hero added even more pressure.

“Still nothing?” Jason said, raising his dark brows a tiny bit, unimpressed by the few noises his so called brother allowed to escape him. That stubborn son of a bitch is gonna break tonight, Todd thought to himself. He noticed how the bird shook his head as an answer, causing Jason to let out a small sigh. “Fine, let’s try down here then … “Todd suggested, as he pressed his foot against Nightwing’s abdomens, still with the same amount of pressure. He once again caused the older male to let out another cry, watching Dick turning his head to one side as he squeezed his eyes together in pain.

“F-Fuck you, Jason!” The wounded male yelled, attempting to once again pulling on the chains as the sound resonated in the room. A soft chuckle escaped the younger male, watching the bird with a satisfied glimpse in his eyes.

“What naughty words your tongue speak, Dickie-bird. I wonder what else it does.” – “Y-you freak!” The man on the floor panted, watching the smirk on Jason’s lips disappear as fast as it had appeared. “Now that wasn’t very nice. You’ve just found out that your brother has come back from the dead, and this is how you greet him?” Jason sighed, shaking his head ever so lightly. Yet he had to admit, that guy sure had some fighting spirit. His emeralds had turned cold and emotionless. Gosh, he couldn’t recall a time they’d been anything but that. As for Dickie? Still nothing but grunts.

“Fine, fine. If you want to do this the hard way, that’s totally fine with me. Let’s try a little further down, shall we?” He asked, tilting his head, moving his foot from the hero’s abdominals, as he now pressed the sole of his shoe against the older man’s crotch, yet more gently. The mere thought of how his 'ever so popular privates' wasn't the most precious thing to that flying douchebag had Jason grin. Especially when seeing the older one shoot his ocean blues open, body tensing up.

“Get your nasty feet off me, Jason!” The bird almost hissed, before turning it into a painful cry, as more pressure was added, before feeling a strong hand around his neck as the backside of his head was pressed against the cold wall. Jason, now bending down. tightening the already firm grip, looked him straight in the eyes. His own emeralds almost coming off rather soft by now, as he spoke;

“I don’t understand, pretty boy. I thought you enjoyed a little pressure down there?” He mocked, well-aware of Dick’s history of lovers. The heck, it wouldn’t surprise Jason if the reason for Dick not saving him back then, was because that fucker was busy hoeing around like usual.

“You heard me, Jason. Get. Off. Me.” – “Or what?” The kidnapper responded, almost cutting off the other man’s sentence, ignoring those cold baby-blues. Gosh, if eyes could kill. Jason didn’t recall the last time seeing his former idol being this furious. It made his blood boil. He got a kick out of it. He wanted this. Yes, for Nightwing to go completely nuts on him, losing self-control. But that would’ve been too much to wish for. If it weren’t for those damn moral codes. Fucking pussy.

“I still got my legs, you idiot.” Nightwing finally responded, waking up Jason from his train of thoughts and mental insults. And before Hood could really respond, the hero managed to swoop his long legs around Jason’s. He gained just enough strength to wrap his hands around the chains above him, holding on tight, as he managed to heave his boy up from the floor, just enough to twist his legs, causing the anti-hero to crash to the floor. This was followed by a cry of pain from his kidnapper as a confident smile crossed Nightwing’s lips. The fall gave the victim just enough time to analyze his surroundings. So far, the only weapons were placed on a steel table located behind Hood, making it impossible for Dick to even reach it without having his ass whooped twice. That was if he was to even break free first. So, that option’s a no-go. The location seemed to be an abandoned factory building with 3 floors, all connected by steel-stairs. Most windows shattered, and pipes everywhere were leaking. The floor was made of cold, hard concrete. Too bad his suit had no built-in heat-up for his buttocks. It’d definitely be a required upgrade for future missions.

“You sure got some nerve, Grayson.” The younger one complained as he sat up, showing sign of pain. He watched his prey, still chained to the wall, as he slowly caught his breath. “– But I admire your spirit. It’s gonna make it even more fun to break you.” Jason said, wiping that grin off his brother’s lips, as he once again got up, only to squat down between Nightwing’s legs, once again. This time, grabbing him by the chin with a firm grip, forcing the hero to look at him. “Just don’t cry, I hate weaklings.” Todd responded, closing the gap between them fiercely, teeth clashing together, as he noticed Nightwing’s body going stiff for a second. That was till Jason locked his row of teeth around the bird’s bottom lip, pulling away just slightly, not letting go. As their eyes were still locked, he served that cocky bastard a single wink before biting into the other man’s bottom lip and refused to let go till he tasted the iron within his brother’s blood. And there it was. He reached the point, causing the other man’s bottom lip to break as the blood started to flow. He allowed Dick to pull away, pained, watching the blood drip from those full, fucking blood stained ken-doll lips.

“Argh!” The bird cried, almost in a defeated way, head lowered. Hood thumbled his own lip to remove whatever leftover blood had gotten there, he simply cleaned his finger with a single suck.

 

Nightwing felt his head throbbing. The pain, almost unbearable. Fuck. “Y-you’re sick!” Dick yelled, more frightened than anything probably. He'd made what seemed like a rather sloppy attempt of trying to push the other man away, using his foot by pressing it to Jason’s stomach – With the little energy he had left, it seemed more laughable than anything. “Get off me!” Dick repeated once more. His voice was weak. Once feeling the mixture of blood and saliva run down his chin, he attempted to spit, staining the floor. He felt fucking pathetic. Once more he turned to eye his attacker, feeling himself tense the moment their gaze met. Despite having felt Nightwing's foot on his abdominals, Jason did little to move it just now. Mainly attempting to mock the hero, showing he took it as no threat. Ás soon as Dick had gotten the message, the anti-hero took his time, snaking his fingers around the bird’s ankle, shoving his legs further apart, leaving the hero in a rather exposed and vulnerable position. 

“Right. – You still got your legs.” Hood repeated, recalling the mocking tone in Dick’s voice from earlier. The soft touch to his inner thigh send shivers through Nightwing's spine, as he felt the other male stroke his legs - Followed by a whisper;  
  
“Would almost be a shame to break them, wouldn’t it?” The anti-hero spat out, quickly hooking his fingers inside one of the holes in the suit, serving a quick pull. Just strong enough to have the suit rip even further, exposing a great part of Nightwing's inner leg. “So, tell me pretty boy. Are you gonna spill, or do you want me to take this even further? Your choice.” Hood whispered, awaiting his dear brother's response.

“Piss off.” Dick grunted quietly. Still got some spirit left in there. – “You’re as stubborn as I remember you. Fine, let’s see how long you’ll last then.” Todd responded, locking eyes with the furious hero in black and blue.


	3. Dead birds dont sing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life's been very hectic. This update is short, but I promise I'll finish this fic! Thanks for being patient with me!

“You think I like doing this, Dickie? Oh, you’re getting it all wrong, but you're really testing me here, aren’t ya?” Red Hood grinned, standing up, straightening his posture. Searching the black outworn sportsbag on the steel table behind him, the male returned, weighing the item in his hands. An already blood-stained crowbar. Facial expression rather determined. “You know, ever since returning, this thing started growing on me.” The anti-hero smirked, guiding the tip of the tool close to Nightwing’s face, having his chin rest on it as they locked eyes. “I hope you don’t mind I brought some toys. Thought we could spice up our game a little.” He continued, almost feeling how the hero tensed up, causing Jason to grunt.

“You don't wanna do this, Jay. Believe me.”

\- “Don’t worry your pretty little head, Dick. I’ve been dead. Nothing so special about it.” A slam to Nightwing’s torso and the sturdy male took in the sound of the broken bird crying out in pain from the top of his lungs. Only did the hero earn himself another hit as soon as his screams had died out. Hadn’t it been for the chains, he would’ve most likely collapsed entirely to the cold floor. As Todd had finally decided on the final hit, he let the crowbar drop to the floor. The sound of the heavy metal item hitting the ground echoed in the abandoned building.  
  
Having crouched down between the other man's legs, Jason ran a rough hand up the other man’s torso, causing him to twitch and grunt in pain. “Might have broken some ribs there, Dickie.” He snorted, reaching for his brother’s face, grabbing him by the jaw, forcing the pained hero to look at him. “ – But I’m sure Alfred will stich you up. Well, if you get out of here alive, that'd be.” He smirked, leaning in closer, lips just next to Dick’s ear, almost smelling the fear. “I know you like games, Dick. Why don’t we play a little game called hide and seek? Rules, simple. You hide, then I’ll look for you. But if I find you, I’ll kill you.” With that, the anti-hero’s hand found its way into his trouser pockets, fishing up a set of keys, unlocking Nightwing’s cuff’s, watching the other man’s body almost collapse onto his side, no longer forced sitting against the wall by the heavy chains. Pain Nothing but pain. At this point the hits had almost made his chest go numb. Giving it some time, Red Hood’s impatience only grew stronger, considering whether he had been too rough.   
  
Pft, the game was gonna be no fun, if he’d completely beaten the life out of that flying twink. ”For fuck’s sake, Grayson.” The younger one complained before reaching down, grabbing the other male by his suit, heaving him up, roughly forcing him against the wall. – Well, at least he was on his goddamn legs. “Don’t tell me you’re gonna leave me hanging like this. You owe me this, 'brother'.” Jason snorted, having felt more than robbed of his childhood. And who was to blame for that? Partly Batman, partly his favorite Robin of all time. Dick fucking Grayson. The former trapeze artist already seemed to be scanning the room for any possible escapes, causing the captivator to grow a soft smirk before running a gentle thumb over Nightwing’s mouth, wiping the red from his blood-stained lips, whispering; “That's more like it. I’ll give you 2 minutes, Dickie-bird. Make it worth it.”

“ -- You asshole! You locked the damn door on purpose!” The hero yelled as his shaking limbs has managed to carry him the way to the exit of the shed, desperately pulling on the handle – but with no luck. Turning to look at Jason, Dick was greeted by the sight of his attacker, lighting a cigarette between his lips, exhaling deeply as a cloud of smoke escaped his lips. Resting his lumbar against the table, the kidnapper just shrugged lightly. It’d be a lie saying he didn’t enjoy killing the fire inside that man. Never had he seen his former idol being so, helpless. So, pathetic. “Gotta swing fast, pretty bird. The clock is ticking.” Todd smirked, taking yet another drag of his cigarette before starting to sing;

“One, two, Red Hood’s comin’ for you.” Keeping it slow, allowing Nightwing to search for what possible escape he could find. Well, not like Jason hadn’t double checked the entire place before bringing that circus freak here. Nightwing weren't to be underestimated. But neither was Jason.

Dick had spotted a staircase leading up to – yeah, god knows what. Taking the chance, he did, literally fighting to drag his broken body up the stairs, supporting himself, using the railing. The most frustrating thing? Dick knew he’d have to be quick, but could only do as much as his body allowed him to. Halfway up the stairs, he heard the other male continue;

“Three, four, better shut your door.” Todd sang, refilling his guns before sliding them down into his belt, not even bothering keeping an eye on the bruised bird. No, his clumsy moves could easily be heard from the main floor. At the same time, the younger one doubted Nightwing would get far in such a state.

First floor? Not much better than the ground floor in terms of hiding spots. Unless he could magically remove that staircase, Dick’s luck sure had bailed on him. Well, that was till he caught sight of what seemed to be a ladder in the corner of a dark spot. You could go further up? The bird felt his heart start to pound within his chest, the moment he heard the other man continue his own take on the lyrics;

“Five six, grab your escrima sticks … “  
Grayson managed to force his body towards the ladder, starting to climb it. Never in his life had it felt worse carrying his own weight. He’d better make it. “Please, let there be an exit.” He heard himself whisper, continuing to climb, hearing the other man almost making it to the end of the song;  
“Seven, eight, this is gonna be really great.”

Reaching the end of the ladder he managed to push open a trapdoor, heaving himself up and into a small room. “No … No, this can’t be.” The bird said to himself as the place had been stripped from everything but it’s torn wallpaper. Empty. He had nothing to board up the trapdoor with meaning that Jason would easily access his hiding spot. Only solution? Using the weight of his own body, he could possibly prevent the anti-hero from entering.

 

“Nine, ten … Never breathe again.”

 

Jason finished, sliding his gloved fingers around the slim body of the crowbar, approaching the staircase which he knew had been the bird’s attempt of escape. He'd been dying for this night to reach it climax.


	4. Sing for me, wont you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry if this was badly written, it took me ages but I really wanted to get it done, so here's a new chapter! Lemme know if you want more? :') Dont come for me, cuz I'm making Dick swear, pls. I can't help myself.

Gloved finger snaked their way around the cold steel body of the crowbar as Red Hood finished his song, approaching the staircase. The sound of the slamming trapdoor from upstairs had given away the bird’s location. Of course, he’d been securing this place before dragging that flying twink here. Last thing he’d do was underestimate one trained by the hands of the bat. 

“Ooooh, Dickie, “ The antihero started humming, dragging his body up the stairs in a lazy way, the crowbar hitting against every single step, making Nightwing aware just how close his attacker was getting. As Jason was just below the trapdoor, the sound stopped. 

“ - Where could you possibly be?” The younger one almost hummed in pure satisfaction as he raised the crowbar, slamming the head against the trapdoor, grinning as Nightwing was shuffling around up there. 

“Not very good at this game, pretty bird.” He snorted, letting go of the crowbar as he began climbing the ladder. Didn’t take him long to figure his prey had blocked the trapdoor, meaning Nightwing would either standing or sitting in that spot. 

“Clever boy.” Todd smirked, retrieving one gun from his leg holsters, taking his aim. The bang was followed by a loud cry from the song bird. “ – But not clever enough.” The antihero stated as he reached up, putting all his strength into pushing the trap door open, heaving himself all the way up.

“You’re always making this too easy on me, Dick. Don’t tell me you’re planning on throwing in the towel just like that?” The younger one spoke, sliding his gun into it’s holster before approaching. Kneeling, he could get a clearer look of the wound. It had hit the bird’s left shoulder, not too bad. “Must’ve hurt, huh?” He grinned, reaching to touch the beautifully bloody mess he’d been making. Next thing he knew, he had a set of pearly whites locked firmly into the glove on his hand, feeling Nightwing closing his finger’s around Jason’s one wrist to prevent him from drawing back.

“You little --!” Jason growled in complaint, his other hand curling itself into a fist, slamming it against Dick’s cheek, having him let go. Removing his glove, he quickly checked up on his own condition. As much as it ached, the acrobat hadn’t managed to draw blood. The thick leather fabric having prevented Nightwing from biting through the glove. Bold move, he’d gotta admit. Grinning slightly as he drops to his knees, straddling the man beneath him, he pulls a pair of cuffs from his belt;

“Then again, I like them feisty.” 

It took him nothing but a quick motion to cuff the older male, enjoying the miserable look on the hero’s face being robbed of more and more free movement. A pathetic cry escaped Nightwing. Most likely the adrenaline kick having dropped, pain really starting to kick in. Only did it cause Jason to snort;

“Look at you now, Goldie –“ Todd started, leaning down, one palm against the wooden floor right next to Nightwing’s head, supporting his body. One finger caressing those bruised, swollen blood-red lips of his. Face so close to the other man, he could feel Dick’s hot breath against the skin on his face.

“ – Utterly pathetic. I can’t wait to see the look on Bruce’s face once he figures who blew out your brain. And I’m gonna make sure he finds out. But I figured we could have a little bonding session before I put a gun to that thick, dumb skull of yours.” He finished, squeezing his ‘brother’s’ broken lower lip between two fingers, earning himself another pained cry till Dick turned his face.

“And despite beating me into a bloody pulp you still find the need to cuff me – “The older one grinned from below, watching his attacker furrow his brows in surprise and disbelief. Reaching up, Dick manages to lock the chain of the cuffs behind Jason’s neck, pulling him till their foreheads crashed, having the younger one grunt angrily in pain. 

“ -- Pussy.” The bruised hero grinned, despite being in no such place to provoke. Maybe he’d been a little too cocky a little too soon. As clever as that move might’ve been, he should’ve predicted for Jason to sit up. Or, at least he was attempting to pull back, only to pull Dick with him due to the cuffs. Next thing, he found those furious emeralds to stare into his own ocean blues.

“I fucking hate your guts, Grayson!” He growled angrily. Having cradled the hero, Jason could easily hold the bruised male down using nothing but his own bodyweight. His right hand had found it’s way to Nightwing’s throat, clenching roughly, gradually adding more and more pressure. He felt the older one squirm beneath him, gasping for air. Cuffed like this, hands behind Jason’s neck – which was merely Dick’s own fault – the hero was helpess. 

“Should’ve just been a goodie-goodie and this would’ve never happened.” Nightwing heard the other man say, feeling his vision narrowing. Head feeling like it was about to explode. Jason only loosened the grip once he had the other man at the verge of choking out before escaping the chains of the cuffs and Dick’s arms, as they fell to the floor above his head. How peaceful the bird looked, Jason thought to himself, and as much as he’d like to shake things up, he was fighting the urge to put a bullet through Nightwing’s brain already. 

“Damn cock-sucker.” Hood snorted quietly, standing up. With a lit cigarette between his lips, he slowly paced the room, back and forth. Figuring what to do next. Just killing him now would be too easy. The goal? Having Bruce watch. Even better? Having Bruce kill off Dick all by himself. The utter thought brought a faint smirk to his lips, before sighing deeply. Once again, carried away by his wishful, yet destructive thinking. By the time he’d finished about half the cigarette, he noticed how the hero started regaining his consciousness.

“Wakey-wakey, gorgeous.” Jason grinned, watching Nightwing slowly roll onto his stomach. By putting his cuffed wrists together, he attempted to drag his way towards the trapdoor. 

“You gotta be kidding me.” The younger one heard himself say, refraining from bursting into laughter, starting to almost feel slightly sorry for just how hard this man was trying. 

“Kudo’s for trying.” Jason just smirked, taking another drag of the cig before approaching the man on the floor, before placing one foot in between Dick’s ankles, kicking his legs apart. 

“Told you, Dickie – “ He began to mumble, cigarette resting between his lips as he loosened the dagger from his utility belt. Standing above the smaller man, foot on each side of Dick’s hips, Jason bent down, reaching for the turtleneck of the suit. By pulling lightly at the fabric using his left hand, he made a long slit down the backside of the suit, not bothering trying the zipper. Carefully abandoning the knife next to him, convinced Dick wasn’t gonna try anything, he grabbed the torn suit, smiling at just how the bird stiffened at the sound of the tearing fabric. The moment he’d ripped at the suit just enough to expose Nightwing’s shoulders and entire backside, Jason could’ve sworn he could sense the bird panic. Even if just a little, he’d admit to enjoying this. Didn’t take long for Jason to kneel over Dick, running a gloved hand up Dick’s naked backside, feeling how the bird shivered underneath him.

“ You and I … “ Hood continued, hand having reached the other man’s long hair. Didn’t take his fingers long to slide into those beautiful, dark locks before roughly yanking the other man’s face to the side, having Dick’s one cheek rest against the cold floor, yet forcing him to eye his attacker. How he’d die to see those baby blues on the verge of tears. And with that thought, he leaned down, cigarette in his right hand, having the very tip of his lips ghost against the shell of Dick’s ear, whispering; 

“ – We’re gonna make up for lost time, what do you say?” Todd grinned, before biting down at his bottom lip, taking in the pained cries of the bird as he put out the cigarette on the delicate skin on Nightwing’s neck. 

“I’ll have you sing for me tonight.”


	5. You're so beautiful when you beg ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But we're brothers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been forever, I'm so sorry you guys. Here's an update - The fic is almost finished, but I'm having some issues writing this part. As much as I enjoy writing, it's quite uncomfortable writing parts like this. Please bear with me. I promise it won't take as long writing the last part. Thanks to those who still read!

“This ain’t right. Get off of me!” Nightwing cried out when straddled, feeling the urge to spit from the amount of blood having collected within his mouth due to his broken, aching lip. Facing the floor, his cries felt even more silenced than ever due to exhaustion. 

“Hush now, pretty bird, I’ll be gentle. Kinda.” The younger one spoke, almost calmly. Untouched by the horror within Nightwing’s drained voice, Hood simply unbuckled his utility belt, continuing working on the zipper, which made the bird manage to turn in terror beneath Jason’s strong legs. “ – Heard you were quite the passionate lover. Have it your way. I’ll enjoy seeing those ocean blues at the verge of tears before ending you.” He shrugged, pushing the other guy to the ground, the moment he attempted to sit up. 

“This, is sick. You, are sick!” The bird shouted, eyes flickering between the attacker’s lower body and face. His body was aching in pain. By now, he could’ve sworn it was nothing but the adrenaline pumping through his body, keeping him conscious. 

Leaning closer, Hood simply responded; “For all I know, you’ve had no problem spreading your legs for strangers so far, how is this any different? Part time superhero, part time mattress for everyone to sleep on. I’m sure some extra stains on your bloody damn record wouldn’t do much harm.” Jason then snorted, taking more than enough time in belittling his former idol. You’d wonder how they’d ended up like this. How all the admiration had turned him bitter and revengeful. 

“But we’re brothers!” - And with that, Dick watched the other male stiffen for just a moment. The look within Red Hood’s eyes turning ever so dark and empty.

‘But we’re brothers’; He’d said. 

For a moment, the younger male seemed as if he was reconsidering his entire act. What now? Should he laugh at how pathetic of a statement that was or blow his brain out for daring to even claim such a thing in the first place? His blood was beyond the boiling point, yet he was determined to keep a stone-cold façade. That being for now, at least. The last thing he’d allow was for Dick to trigger ‘those’ feelings within him. But maybe it just couldn’t be helped? Maybe the wounds were that deeply wounded and he was unfit for salvation? 

“Are we though?” Jason finally spoke, leaning down, running a thumb across the other man’s swollen, bloody lips, earning himself a faint groan of complaint. He kept dragging his finger to reach the corner of the man’s lips, staining his perfect skin. 

“Tell me, where were you when I needed you the most, ‘Big bro’? When The Joker had me beaten into a bloody pulp, leaving me to die. Where were you when I called your name in agony, watching the timer on that bomb reach zero? Oh, let me take a guess; Balls deep inside one of your girlfriends, having the goddamn time of your life!” The anti-hero snarled, trying hard not to give into the hurt – the, anger. “Well, let me tell you something, Grayson. You’re the saddest and most pathetic fucking example on a brother, and you don’t get to ever consider me ‘family,’ – And if I haven’t made it clear enough by now, I’ll make you hate me so much, you’d never want to be associated with my name again.” Todd continued, his sharp emeralds almost piercing their way through the smaller male beneath him. Deciding on putting all that anger into action, Hood put both hands to use when tearing at the thin, black cotton fabric covering up the other man’s privates. 

Nightwing? As stiff as a branch, feeling the air surround his partly exposed self. Almost feeling completely in denial of what was happening and what were to come. Despite his throat having dried out, he felt the urge to swallow before hearing himself speak; 

“Could’ve just shot me by now, celebrating your victory elsewhere.” 

“ – Don’t tell me you really believe this is about sex, Dick.” The younger one snorted, pushing up the other man’s surprisingly smooth and bendy legs, till his knees almost met his chest. It came so natural, he could’ve almost sworn Dick’s bones were made of rubber. The bird seemed rather confused about the statement, yet feeling too little to even ask. Quite the contrast from the Nightwing Jason had been used to looking up to, seeing him spin and kick so effortlessly beautiful only to get showered in praise by everyone. 

But now? He looked so, weak. Helpless. Small. 

“Always so full of yourself, aren’t you?” Hood now grinned, fingers digging into the backside of the other man’s thigh, leaving red marks. “I’m not forcing myself onto you for the sake of having my needs met. In fact, I’d rather not. I’d have to be crazy to actually get off on this.” A faint snort escaped Jason before letting go of one of the acrobat’s legs, only to whip out his own manhood. Of course, this was going to be a point of no return, if actually going through with it, Jason thought to himself. A moment of hesitation, as he held onto himself as well as one of Dick’s thighs, mainly holding him in place. 

Positioning himself, sitting on his knees, Hood spoke; “I’ll tell you what’s about to happen, Dickie. So listen closely;” He said calmly, leaning in to almost lie down on top of the smaller male, in between his legs. Jason’s left hand came to rest next to Dick’s head, palm meeting the cold floor to support his stance. His other hand was still resting on one of his warm thighs, sensing Nightwing’s tense muscles under the skin of his palm. Hood’s stare: Empty. 

“I’m about to force myself onto you. It won’t be pleasant. It’s gonna hurt. You’re gonna beg me to stop, asking me why I’d do such a thing to you. How you believe I’m better than this, telling me we can fix things. You’re gonna cry out in pain, realizing how helpless you are, knowing no one is gonna hear your screams, no matter how hard you try. It’s gonna be a night that’ll forever mark you, no coming back the same person you used to be.”

“Jay, please.” And there it was, the begging. Dick’s voice had never been so small, his sentences almost sounded strangled.

“Always. You promised, Dick. Always there. But you’re here now, that’s what counts.” Jason finished, positioning himself. Voice, numb.

Heart; Off.


End file.
